Walker or Time Lord?
by SwollenHeart
Summary: Xover of Doctor Who and Walking Dead. Rose and the Doctor are taken to Atlanta Georgia during the zombie outbreak and find themselves in the hands of Rick's group in which Rose falls for both the Doctor and Daryl Dixon. Which one would she choose? Walker hunter or the Time Lord? Rated T Because I'm just paranoid like that.


**Hey there! Just a few disclaimers, I do NOT own Doctor Who or The Walking Dead in any way shape or form. I don't own the characters either the story line is mine though.**

_Chapter One_

The TARDIS shuddered as the Doctor pulled the final lever to get to their destination. He flung the doors open crying out "ATLANTA GEORGIA." Rose stared in shock and backed up against the TARDIS controls, the Doctor opened an eye hearing nothing from Rose and turned his head to looked out the blue doors, there stood a strange human, or so they thought, hovering over a seemingly unconsious body. That was until it stepped out from the shade of the maple tree and into the sunlight, the face was swollen and slightly green with a socket ripped out and a eye dangling out. Rose couldn't help but scream in shock and terror, the Doctor shut the doors loudly and ran over to the controls flipping a few switches here and there until he told her that they were in a different place. Rose had no yet moved from her position on the floor until the Doctor helped her up onto a chair/stool that was placed in front of the screen of the TARDIS controls. He lay an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her back trying to get her to calm down so that they could invesigate the town to see what was happening. After what seemed like hours Rose took a deep breath and buried her face into the Doctors chest letting a small sob pass through her throat. He hugged her close and got up holding his hand out for hers, without hesitation, she took it and got up staring at the doors was a sense of terror. "Just like the movies, ok?" He asked his companion and she nodded with a audible gulp. He walked in front of her and grabbed his sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket and muttered "I just want to figure out what is up with this time period, last time I was here it was all rituals and dances and peace." Rose stopped listening after the first few sentences when he stared to ramble along about the planet. She didn't care she just wanted to know what was happening. He opened the door just a crach and peeked out for a second and then jumped back when a crossbow arrow came from the smallest crack of light and dug itself into the TARDIS wall and the ship hummed angrily at the assassilant. The Doctor dropped his hand from Rose's and held them up in the air while he wirked his foot around the edge of the door and opened it painfully slowly. A man with a hard set scowl stared at them with a crossbow on her shoulder and caked with dirt. He had shaggy brown hair, or maybe it was just mud, and a sleeveless shirt on. They could see others in the background but all that mattered at that second was an angry man with a weapin he seemed to know how to use quite well. The Doctor took his happy-go-lucky side and showed to the man. With a cheerful grin he dropped his hands down and shoved them in his pockets motioning for Rose to do the same. She took a step forward and wrapped her hand in one of his as he held it out for her. "I'm the Doctor and this is Rose, nice to meet you lot!" He said and stepped out of the TARDIS, closing and locking the doors behind him. He walked passed the crossbow man and Rose brushed against him accidently and she looked at him sheepishly and muttered "Sorry." before running after the Doctor again. "Take me to your leader!" He said with a bright grin winking at Rose and whispering to her "Always wanted to say that." She giggled and looked around at the dirty people until a man with a sheriff outfit stood out among the rest. Thankfully, he didn't seem to be armed and held out his hand to shake the Doctors. The Doctor kindly accepted and introduced himself and Rose again and started to ramble out an excuse for the magicly appearing box, which was still be examined by 'crossbow'. the Doctor called out to the man and yelled "Hey crossbow! Stop harrassing her!" He yelled a hint of anger in his voice, the TARDIS replied with a loud hum that drove Daryl away like a scared puppy. The Doctor smirked at him and looked down at Rose who smiled at him weakily. They took a look atound at the plot of land that they landed in, "Not to shabby." He whispered to Rose and she laughed a bit. A large white house stood in an open feild surronded by a makeshift camp and a small campfire that was still being burnt even though it was well after 12 o' clock in the afternoon. The group stared at them trying to figure out how they got there and why they were here, yes they had a few stranglers here and there but they always left the group within a few days. While the Doctor was still examining the land Rose took an look a the people in the area around them. There was a tall woman with long and knotted brown hair and a small baby bump by the looks, she assumed that the leader and her were married as she took a few steps closer to the leader who later told them his name was Rick. There was crossbow, who stood behind a shorter woman with choppy gray hair and a look of sadness crossed her face when she made eye contact with Rose. There was another blonde woman who stood next to an older male with a scowl pointed right at them. A man was standing behind her as well with a crew cut and the same look that she gave them was also on his face. Rose felt the need to scramble back to the TARDIS with the Doctor and go to a beach back home but she knew that he wasn't going to leave until he knew exactly what was going on. Finally, they were introduced to the group who consisted of the older male, Dale, the blonde woman, Andrea, the crew cut man, Shane, Ricks pregnant wife, Lori, the gray haired woman, Carol, and crossbow whose name was actually Daryl. They both greeted everyone with kindness but it was not always returned. The Doctor tried to ramble away on how they got here in a flying blue box but Rose stopped him as soon as she saw their faces, disapproving. Doctor gave up and told them the truth which seemed to fit in more than the first story. They all nodded and began to show them around the place but some of the group members objected to them staying. Rick ignored them and let them meet everyone else including, T-dog, Glenn, Beth, Ben, Maggie, Patrica, and Hershel. Finally as the sun began to set the group gathered around the bonfire and told the entire story of the disease. The Doctor gave no clues on how he flet but he knew that Rose was growing uncomfortable with everything feeling her tense up beside him every once in a while. Them came Carols turn of telling them what was happening in her life and how her little girl was missing, she said that Rose looked like an older version of her if she ever made it that far in her life. When the stories were over Daryl pulled Rick aside and asked him about the sleeping arrangments. Rose and The Doctor made their way across the field to the TARDIS thinking that they could just sleep there for the night and learn even more in the morning. They reached the doors and Rose had the creepy feeling they were being watched. She took a look around the field right before walking into the TARDIS and saw a large figure that seemed to be watching them go into the box. She giggled knowing they were thinking how on Earth they were bother going to fit in the small blue police box and walked in stiffling a laugh. She walked to her room down the corridors and got dressed but after a few hours she found that she couldn't sleep, so instead of just laying there she walked to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea to calm her nerves. She was just sitting down when she heard a familar voice from the door way. "Couldn't sleep either, well you could have made two cups of tea at least." The Doctor teased her and she smiled at him taking sips of the warm liquid. "Didn't think this was going to happen." He admitted and shook his head slightly "Supposed to be years from now." He added and sat across from Rose at the table. She shrugged. "I didn't know any of this was going to happen." She said with a weak smile. He grinned at her and they talked about the normal things that would usually talk about if none of this was happening to them. Finally Rose dosed off but instead of in her bed she fell asleep at the table with no warning whatsoever. He chuckled and carried her to her room with help from the TARDIS, she made the closest door Rose's room and he dropped her off there and headed to the control room to scan the planet and see where the disease was being sent out from.

**R&R, tell me if you want more or not. This is my first fanfic so don't be to harsh, O.K?**

**~Swollen Heart**


End file.
